


Strawberries and cigarettes

by Santana45



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santana45/pseuds/Santana45
Summary: Choni AU based on the song strawberries and cigarettes by troye sivan





	Strawberries and cigarettes

“Remember when we first met?”  
Toni had just moved in to the house next door to the blossoms. When Toni and her uncle finished unpacking that was the first time she met Cheryl. She was laying back on the fence trying to find her lighter but she lost it during the move. Toni was about to put her cigarette back when Cheryl walked passed her “hey!” She yelled out and Cheryl stopped looking back at the brunette. Cheryl looked Toni up and down before answering “what do you want?” She said sound annoyed. The shorter girl smirked and held up her cigarette “light my cigarette” and Cheryl did. She didn’t know why but she went into her house took her mother’s lighter and light the girls cigarette. The redhead would say that she just wanted to get rid of the girl if anyone asked. Toni smiled and thanked her “hey let’s hangout sometime ok?” The redhead huffed and walked back into her house but toni knew she’d come back.

“I jumped the fence and I ran”  
It didn’t take long for Cheryl to be back it just took her a few days. The brunette smiled as she sees the redheaded girl come back with a lighter in hand. “Hey bombshell” She said smugly and lifted her cigarette for Cheryl to light it. “My names Cheryl by the way” The brunette smiles finally being able to put a name to the girl “and mines Toni”. They stayed in a comfortable silence until the brunette spoke up “let’s take a drive in my car” Cheryl hesitated at first but then she told her to wait as she walked inside her house and told her parents that she was going to sleep early and then climbed out the window and jumped the fence and she ran over to the brunette.  
They didn’t get far once they realized Toni locked her keys in her car so instead they sat at the shorter girls front steps. All Toni could do was stare at Cheryl’s red lips. Cheryl didn’t understand what this attraction was for a complete stranger but with the brunette staring at her lips she could already feel her kiss and then it happened Toni kissed her and Cheryl always remembers what it tasted like. Strawberries and cigarettes.

“Long nights, daydreams”  
Since they’re first kiss they spent every night together. After Cheryl would lie to her family she’d sneak over to the brunettes house. She would sit next to Toni while the brunette would smoke. Toni would try and impress her by doing smoke rings while she would lay her head on Toni’s shoulder and all she could smell was the shorter girls perfume that smelled like sugar. One night Toni even baught the redhead some candy and a lighter of her own so she wouldn’t steal her mothers. Toni sometimes even took her on rides on her uncles motorcycle and they’d race threw the streets and at the end of the night Cheryl would be tasting the same thing that she’s grown to love strawberries and cigarettes. 

“Remember when you thought me fate”  
It’s been almost a year since Cheryl met Toni and on one of their nights the redhead asked Toni if she believed they were meant to be. The brunette freaked out but she didn’t let it show so she told her “it’ll all be worth the wait to see if fate wants us together” and Cheryl thought about the night they where in a cab and the shorter girl would keep smiling at her as she held her hand. After the redhead went home that night Toni got in her car and drove off not knowing what to do. The next morning Cheryl waited for a good morning text from the brunette like every morning but nothing came that day or the next. After a week Cheryl slept with a shirt Toni left behind and she could still smell her on it.

“Always hoping things would change”  
When Toni finally spoke to Cheryl again things changed between them. Toni wasn’t as affectionate with her anymore because she was too scared to let someone love her. That’s when the redhead knew that they’re relationship went from something of love to just sex. She’d try to get the brunette to take but she’d just tell her that she’s sorry and she’d change but things just kept going right back to the smaller girls game.

“And even if I run away, give our heart a holiday”  
After month of playing Toni’s game the redhead finally left her but it didn’t matter cause she still had a hold on her. No matter how long they stayed away Cheryl could still taste the strawberries and cigarettes and she’d always be left wanting more because she couldn’t shake the hunger. To Cheryl strawberries and cigarettes would always taste like her first love.


End file.
